<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Bore Me Doctor by akiravadel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418409">Don't Bore Me Doctor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiravadel/pseuds/akiravadel'>akiravadel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Sexual Content, The Valiant (Doctor Who), Threats of Violence, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiravadel/pseuds/akiravadel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The year on the Valiant was a terrible time but what really took place that long year? What really happened with the Doctor and Jack while trapped with the Master? What if there was more to it than people remember?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor &amp; The Master (Doctor Who), The Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Bore Me Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Master sets his stage to begin helping the Doctor in the best way he knows how...</p><p>Breaking him down step by step.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting Martha out had been the last thing he was able to do. Trapped on the Valiant with Jack and Martha's family was not ideal, none of this was. He wanted them away too but he was out of options. Aged into an older body he wasn't as fast and couldn't do anything physically to stop the Master. Hopefully Martha would be able to do this, he would have to wait for her to come through while he broke into the network. Locking down his mental defenses was the only other thing he could do to protect himself against whatever the Master might throw at him. </p><p>Of course there was no telling what he'd do this time. Sometimes the Master was predictable but this regeneration had been harder to manage. He thought he'd guessed what the crazed Time Lord had been up to but he was dead wrong. </p><p>The Doctor knelt on the floor surrounded by guards who were heavily armed. Jack stood there fearing for the Doctor and Martha's family who, bless them, they didn't deserve this. None of them did. He'd have to try to distract the Master from the others, maybe he could pull some of the Master’s attention from the Doctor to help him with whatever plan he was coming up with.</p><p>"Oh Doctor, I know that look," the Master stepped towards him until he was standing right in front of him. The Doctor's head barely reached to his thighs from where he was kneeling on the floor. No he couldn't back down but he did avert his eyes. "You're thinking of what to do to convince me this is wrong. Same old song and dance Doctor." </p><p>Squatting down in front of him he looked to those amber eyes that were trying not to give anything away. No fear no nothing. Shame. He always looked better with emotion behind those eyes. He could fix that.</p><p>"You're hiding Doctor, hiding from what you could truly become. We're the last. We're so much better. So much stronger than them and yet you cower here with your humans," the Master reached up and grabbed his chin. "What can you accomplish from their level huh? Do you really think you should be that low?"</p><p>A slight twitch in the Doctor face and the Master knew what he needed to do. The Doctor was broken and needed his help, "you don't even act like a Time Lord anymore. Don't worry, I'll help you Doctor." Turning the screwdriver towards him he flipped it on sending the Doctor back to his youthful state. “Even if you abandoned me.” </p><p>The Doctor’s eyes went wide for a moment before he fell to the floor screaming in agony as his time was turned back. Old skin tightened, bones creaked, and pain shot through every inch of him. Every atom was screaming in agony from the razor pain shooting through him. To the Doctor it felt like an eternity, but it had only been a couple moments. Panting harshly on the ground he finally felt the pain fading away. He couldn’t see, couldn’t hear, couldn’t function outside of breathing, just breath. Only being able to think of one thing was a very scary thing to a Time Lord who was used to jumping subjects and multi-tasking his thoughts constantly. Right now it was just trying to survive being aged back into a younger body so soon after being aged up. </p><p>“Stop hurting him!” Jack yanked against the guards who held on tightly to him. Trying to wiggle free they realized he was going to keep fighting them so one guard shifted in front of Jack and punched him hard in his stomach sending the immortal to his knees.</p><p>Swallowing hard the Doctor let himself breath slowly calming his pounding hearts, trying to let his body come back around but he wasn’t given time to recover. Grabbed by his hair he was yanked back onto his knees and his head was forced back, “s-stop!” Reaching up he caught the wrist and arm holding his head back. </p><p>“Stop? But Doctor, we’ve barely begun your recovery,” The Master’s smile twisted into something dark, something sinister that made the other Time Lord’s blood run cold. Yanking him forward he shoved him onto his hands and knees before Jack. Grunting the Doctor’s knees struggled to keep up with the Master’s quick movements across the room, “Apologize to him.” </p><p>Looking up at Jack the Doctor frowned not understanding what was going on. Sweat rolled down the side of his face which was hard to do. His body had a great cooling system to it and would usually only sweat under intense heat or strain. Changing from young to old and back had been incredibly hard on his system, “what are you talking about?”</p><p>Rolling his eyes he grabbed that brown hair tighter at the base of his neck forcing him to arch his body back. Hissing the pain in his head made his eyes close tightly trying to bear with abuse against his head, “apologize! You know what you’ve done. Think about it, Doctor.” </p><p>There was a long moment of the Doctor gritting his teeth and grunting softly until his hair was released, “We’ll work you up to it, Doctor.” Letting go of his hair he watched the Doctor slump forward catching his hands against the hardwood floor. “Take the freak away. Don’t worry Doctor, we have all the time in the world to fix you now.” </p><p>Jack tried to push himself forward to get to the Doctor, he needed to help him, the Master was dangerous and needed to be stopped! “No! Let go of me! Stop!” Being tugged back by several guards through the doors that slammed closed in their wake.</p><p>“Hmph,” the Master stepped forward in front of the Doctor. He watched the closed doors for a moment hearing the immortals screams down the hall. Letting out a shiver he barely spoke above a whisper. “Such a strange feeling. It’s like time bends around him… it’ll be fun to pull him apart later.” </p><p>The Doctor’s breath hitched hearing that, “don’t touch him.” Was that what he meant about apologizing to Jack for?</p><p>“Ohhhh?” the Master turned around to smile darkly down at him. “What will you do, huh?” </p><p>Looking up at his once close friend's eyes as he stared him down. The spark behind those eyes was what drove the Master forward, it egged him on making him want to see more, but also it made him want to snuff out that light. His obsession with the Doctor was hard to describe. One moment he hated him wanting to carve his skin off, which he might try later. Other times he wanted to hold him and share his mind, which he might also try later. The Doctor was now trapped and couldn’t ignore him this time. He always was running but what was the Doctor running from? What was he so afraid of? It was why the Master believed he couldn’t accept his help with his mind all muddled he needed his help to fix it.</p><p>Not getting a response from the Doctor made him frown, “that’s disappointing. We have a lot more work than I realized.” Pointing the laser at him he watched those amber eyes go wide. “Stand.” Watching his body stiffen he saw him slowly lift onto his feet carefully watching the Master worried the moment he stood he’d hit him with the laser again but he didn’t. “We’re going to go down the hall, make a left then the first door on the right you’ll open and step inside.” </p><p>Glancing to the side he spotted the door then looked back at the Master, “what are you planning?”</p><p>“You’re a smart boy. Figure it out,” gesturing for him to move the doctor finally did heading the way he told him. Stepping into the hallway, it was oddly plain but also creepy. The lights were really far apart and the floor was the rough hardwood through it. The walls were a light grey but with the low light they looked darker making the hallways feel like it was stretching on forever. Coming to the first door on the right he paused looking at it. Whatever was behind this he knew he wasn’t going to like. The door looked like a thick mahogany wood stained a rather dark brown that stood out against the grey. </p><p>“Go ahead,” the Master said but there was a hint to a smile behind his words which made the Doctor uncomfortable. He was planning something, like he always was.</p><p>Reaching out he slowly turned the knob feeling it click before slowly pushing it open. It was so dark it took him a moment to realize what was going on in there. On the tiled floor was a bucket, and a chain attached to a metal rod embedded in the flooring. The room was the size of a small bedroom with no window and plain gray walls like the hallway. There wasn’t much else in the room and certainly nothing for him to get ahold of.</p><p>This was a prison. </p><p>“Well? Step in Doctor it’s your new home,” the Master gave his back a shove sending him stumbling forward. </p><p>Catching himself he stared down at the bucket and chain in horror. He wasn’t serious. Turning to look at the Master his hearts were hammering away in his chest, “don’t do this.”</p><p>Looking at the Doctor for a moment he reached his hand up towards his own chest with a warm smile, “oh Doctor… you’ve forced my hand.” </p><p>The sharp sound of the laser kicking in sent the Doctor tumbling to the floor screaming in pain. Thankfully this time it didn’t age him just shot his nerves with fire. It was a setting to stun but not actually hurt him, it just made his body think he was being harmed though, which in itself wasn’t pleasant. Gasping for air he felt the chain being moved around his neck then locked into place with a heavy click. The chain was firm against his throat almost to the point of lightly choking him, tight enough he couldn’t wiggle anything under it without hurting himself. Turning onto his side he tried to sit up but the Master gripped his throat over the chain pressing his shoulder into the unforgiving floor.</p><p>“We’ll work on you step by step so don’t worry Doctor I’m here for you. All the others may not know how you should be or have given up but I know. I understand,” the Master was kneeling over him leaning into the Doctor’s field of view smirking down at him. With one hand on his neck the other reached up to stroke his cheek. “It’s okay… I’ll heal you.”</p><p>“I’m not the one who needs help,” the Doctor's voice was a little strained and cracking from screaming so many times that day from that damned laser. What the hell was the Master talking about healing him? He wasn’t the one who’d lost his mind, it was the Master. “If you let me help you, we could make you better.”</p><p>Cold eyes stared down at the Doctor analyzing but pondering for a moment. Then the sudden hard slap against his face startled the Doctor. Crying out he cupped his cheek but was quickly slapped on the other cheek forcing the Doctor back the other way. Twisting his body he tried to squirm away from the Master covering his face. Crossing his arms over to protect himself from another hit he trembled on the floor shocked that he did that. Sure he’d hit him before but this felt different, more raw, “the only thing I need fixing is to fix you so you realize how wrong you are.”</p><p>Standing up he stepped towards the door, “I’ll be back to check on you later. This world isn’t going to fall by itself.” </p><p>The slamming of the door told him he was finally alone but in complete darkness. The switch for the light must've been outside the door. After a moment his eyes adjusted enough to catch small bits of light coming through the door but not enough to really see too much. He was able to make out the bucket and heard the chain every time he moved. Slowly sitting up his face stung but it would heal soon enough now that he was younger and fit again. Well… fit-ish. After losing Rose the Doctor hadn’t really been taking care of himself. He’d been running constantly trying to hide his pain but Martha saw it in the time he let those moments come out.</p><p>He hadn’t even realized how bad he’d been with losing her but everyone around him knew. The Time Lord was underweight, not sleeping and not facing the pain he’d been going through. The Master could see the Doctor breaking down over the years of running into him well before Rose and this regeneration was the worst. Worse since the Time War. It was something the Doctor simply ignored and kept moving forward. </p><p>Sitting up he heard the harsh sound of the chain moving around his neck and slipping over the floor. It was only long enough for him to sit up, he wouldn’t be able to stand with it. The other thing was it was very heavy, even for him. If he sat up for too long he’d start to feel the strain against his neck. Feeling around the floor he touched the wood flooring but there was nothing within reach he could get his hands on, besides the bucket. Sighing there wasn’t anything else in there for him to do until someone returned for him.</p><p>That was a problem. </p><p>An hour in he was horribly bored. Of course he’d never tell his companions that, they must be so scared. In that room he couldn’t hear anything down the hall besides the hum of the Valiant's engines, the passing of time and the sense of the movement over the Earth. The network was running of course, that he could sense and would need to work on breaking through slowly, while also protecting his own mind.</p><p>Hour five passed and the Doctor laid down on the hard floor with a sigh. Being trapped with his own mind was hard. It caused him to think about the past but he firmly locked those memories away to try to keep his wits about him. Maybe resting for now would be good. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to drift into a meditative state messing with the network a little while he was at it. </p><p>Hour twenty six was getting to him. Sitting back up he groaned softly feeling sore from the hard floor. Was the Master trying to bore him to death, because it was working. Tugging on the chain for the billionth time it didn’t budge, “hello?!” He tried calling out to anyone outside the door. “Anyone out there?!” </p><p>Silence. Dark silence. </p><p>What was he doing?! Didn’t he want to help him? He had said he wanted to help him heal and yet he left him here alone with nothing. Now he was at the point of starting to notice he was hungry and just how tired and weak he felt. Being alone with his mind and body was driving him crazy!</p><p>At the thirty two hour fifteen minutes and seven seconds mark he heard steps. Sitting up quickly he looked towards the door feeling his hearts picking up. </p><p>Step.</p><p>Step.</p><p>It didn’t sound like boots. Was it him? Slowly the door clicked and then opened revealing the Master. The light behind the Master was bright making him blink several times to adjust to the light. Watching the Master step forward he knelt before him setting the tray down which had a bowl and a cup on it. </p><p>The Doctor rubbed his eyes but looked down at the soup and water smelling something chemically with it. What was that? It looked like water in the cup but it also was cloudy with something else. The soup looked to be vegetable soup but had that same smell. Then it clicked. Looking up at the Master with wide eyes he was trying to drug him with Cerulean Tears. It was a drug to break down his system and would weaken his mental defenses to mess up his ability to control his body's responses. So the Master would easily get into his mind. Physically he wouldn’t be able to stop a response to any poison or control the pain he’d feel when he'd hurt him. This drug was used as a sex drug on other planets to break down their inhibitions and make things more pleasurable but it was incredibly effective on Time Lords in other ways as well. </p><p>He was not going to eat that. </p><p>The Master smiled at him when he saw the doctor realized what it was. It would only be a matter of time before he’d give in. Let the games begin. They sat in silence watching for each other to make a move until the Doctor turned his face to look away from the food rejecting it. </p><p>Standing up without a word he grabbed the tray and left shutting the door behind him and leaving the light off. </p><p>This went on for several days. The same song and dance. He’d wait for odd hours in between. It was never the same amount of time. Once it was forty eight hours before he returned another three hours later. Each time he didn’t speak, he just set the food tray down, drugged with the same drugs but the food was always different. Sometimes it was water, sometimes tea, even a sandwich once. </p><p>The Doctor was losing weight rapidly since he was Time Lord with a faster metabolism. He was able to slow it down and cycle his system to keep from using the bucket too but it would only be a matter of time before he needed both. Last thing he needed was that humiliation on top of everything else.  </p><p>Two weeks in and the cycle was finally broken. Now nearly fifteen pounds underweight he was starting to look sickly since he didn’t have much weight to lose to begin with. The door was loud as it always was when it opened but he didn’t move from his spot on the hard floor. His clothes were dirty having long sense removed his jacket to lay on the floor leaving himself in the button up with the tie removed. The first few buttons were undone and the sleeves rolled up trying to be somewhat comfortable. </p><p>The yank against the chain startled him out of his mind as the guards grabbed him roughly buckling shackles around his wrist. Twisting his arms behind him they attached the other cuff to his other wrist. The chain around his neck was removed but left bruises and marks in its wake on his pale skin that would now match the ones he'd gain on his wrists. Shackles were attached to his ankles giving only a foot of space between the chain making it hard for him to walk. The guards didn’t have the patience for him to try walking so with one on either side the guards dragged him down the hall, squeaking his trainers over the wood floor till they reached the main hub. </p><p>There was the Master looking out the window over the world below. The room had a few people moving about, there seemed to be an odd excitement buzzing which was never a good sign. There were people in suits and even a couple lab coats but it was hard to say what their exact job was. The guards set him on his feet a couple arms length behind the Master then stepped back to give them some room. A man with glasses came over to show the Master something inside a file waiting for a nod before rushing back to his computer to type quickly. </p><p>Turning around to face the Doctor with a grin the Master nearly danced up to him, “oh Doctor! Today is the day! Isn’t it exciting.” Grabbing his arm above the elbow he tugged the reluctant Time Lord over to the window to show him they were over France. He could see their world below and it looked like part of it was burning from what had to be an earlier attack. War was a horrible thing. "They decided to keep fighting so today they'll be made an example of."</p><p>The Doctor felt his heart sink, "please don't do this." He had to find a way to stop him. The last couple weeks he knew the Master was trying to get into his head but he wouldn't let him, knowing he had to remain strong for Earth. Now was back to business to try to convince him to stop.</p><p>"They brought this upon themselves… that is… unless their savior will help them?" the Master smirked and gestured behind the Doctor. They both turned to see a tray on the table next to them, on it was a cup of tea filled with only the Cerulean Tears. He couldn't…</p><p>Staring at the tea like it was poison, which to him it was, he couldn't bring himself to pick it up. At this point he was starving to death and would eventually give out but he refused to drink it, although he did hesitate for just a moment before turning his face away.</p><p>With a tsk he then said, "too bad." The Master pointed to a man at the computer near them who immediately started typing.</p><p>"We can work something out," the Doctor quickly tried to reason with him turning those big expressive eyes towards him. </p><p>"That was it Doctor and you rejected it like you have for the last two weeks, so long France," the Master almost sang as he reached for the Doctor's hair yanking his head back then pressing forward thudding his forehead against the window.</p><p>"Please don't kill them! We can try something else!" The Doctor started to get frantic watching the planes go. His hands tugged at the cuffs behind his back trying to free himself or shake some sense into him.</p><p>"There is nothing else. It's my way Doctor. ONLY my way," the Master growled out his words. "You need to learn there are consequences to your actions. No one's held you responsible for so long, you have to learn that again." </p><p>The planes released their bombs, "MASTER PLEASE!" The Doctor yanked against his hand holding him to the window. </p><p>"Maybe next time you won't turn away my hospitality," the Master's words were cold watching as the bombs blew France to ashes. So many were dropped destroying everything in their path. Buildings fell and lives were destroyed in mere seconds leaving a once beautiful city in ruins taking their history with it. Flames surrounded the area when the clouds settled showing only rubble and destruction. Next came the Tolclafane flying down to kill whoever was left in this massacre.</p><p>Closing his eyes the Doctor held back the tears in them. Those people didn't deserve that! </p><p>"Oh Doctor don't look like that," the Master's arm wrapped around his shoulders pulling him back from the window slightly hugging him. "You could've prevented it but it's okay. This is part of your healing."</p><p>"How is murder part of my healing? I'm trying to help you to not do this…" the Doctor's hearts were breaking for the world and if he hadn’t turned the Master away they wouldn’t have had to die. It seemed the Master wasn’t going to let him in on the deals. </p><p>"Doctor… Doctor Doctor Doctor," the Master shook his head then pulled back to guide the Doctor over to the table gesturing to the tea. "This is about you and your silly mind. You're running away from the truth. Running from yourself. If you won't let me in to help I have to try another way."</p><p>"I'm not running away," the Doctor said with a little more strength that time in his harsh whisper. </p><p>"Are you sure? I seem to recall you murdering not only enemies but our own kind," the Master chuckled while patting him hard on the back. "Why does that make you better than anyone? You hide behind a name that means nothing now. You claim to heal, yet you destroy… then you run but you never really forget do you?" The air was heavy with the deeper meanings behind everything he'd said. Then he poked the bear, "Just like on Gallifrey." </p><p>Gritting his teeth the Doctor looked over at the Master with wide eyes filled with a spark of fear, "oh…" The master stared into those eyes seeing the intensity behind them. Soaking up that look the Master would never forget this moment, the moment where the Doctor was finally looking at him for what felt like the first time in years. He was getting through to him finally, "you don't really listen. You're so jumbled in your own head you don't pay attention. It makes you seem thick." </p><p>The Doctor was worried now bringing his eyebrows together, which only made the Master smile almost warmly, "there you are Doctor. Do you finally understand? You just needed a couple weeks of solitude to finally hear me."</p><p>The Master couldn't be right about that. He was listening to him now because he destroyed a country because he needed his help. Didn’t he look at him all the time? They weren't friends anymore they'd become enemies which the Doctor then pushed him away of course. Why would he stay close with someone who was trying to destroy planets and take over parts of time and space? Now they were the last, as far as they knew, which made their minds quiet, removed from the hive but the Master's still ringing strong with the four beats of the drums.</p><p>"... What are you going to do?" The Doctor asked in a quiet voice staring right at him. </p><p>It seemed he really had his attention at the moment. The Master grinned from ear to ear, "where's the fun in telling you that?" </p><p>Watching the Doctor swallow hard the Master watching his adam’s apple bob, "since we've had a breakthrough I should reward you." Grabbing the doctor by the back of the neck he turned pulling him to follow. Stumbling over the chain around his ankles his feet couldn't make the proper steps to keep up causing him to fall to his knees with a pained grunt. "Really doctor, you can't make the proper steps forward to even walk right?"</p><p>"I can't take a real step-" the doctor tried to retort but the Master only heaved him up into his feet by his arm. </p><p>"Don't ruin the moment Doctor. Here I was trying to give you a treat," the Master smirked at the distraught Doctor. This time he moved slower with him leading him down the hall into a bathroom. Shuffling into the room the Doctor noticed it was a rather nice bathroom, large tub, standing shower next to it, double sinks and even a toilet in a room to itself on the side. Nothing but the best for the Master. "Kneel down by the tub, I need to grab some towels and shampoo." Turning the water on he moved to grab things from a cabinet. </p><p>Thank Rassolin, a bath. The Doctor could handle this even if the Master decided to stay in there to make sure he didn’t do anything. Glancing over at the toilet he really should use that before he recycled too many times and poisoned himself, "I need to make a quick pit stop first." He tried to sound as casual as possible. </p><p>The Master however was back in an instant, "where do you think you're going? I said bath, not toilet." His hand shot up to the back of the Doctors neck holding onto him. </p><p>Trembling the Doctor bit his bottom lip. He really had to go by now, was he really going to stop him? "Please… please just… let me use it."</p><p>Raising a brow the Master realized they had reached a new level. The Doctor was setting each stage for him when they'd reach a new chapter. Just like a real Master waiting for the right cues from their slave he monitored everything the Doctor gave him to decide the next steps. Maybe a little torture for fun but of course each chapter was to slowly break him down only to help build him back up the way he wanted. The Doctor needed to remember who he was and not just what he became. He also needed to remember all the damage he’d caused and deal with it, "what will you give me if I let you?" His words were slow and deliberate. </p><p>Swallowing hard, the Doctor's adams apple jumped high this time, "..." He didn't want to say 'whatever he wanted' because it would become something horrible. Maybe a memory, but then he'd allow the Master into his mind again which he couldn’t risk. They could of course break off but he'd still get a chance to barge in to possibly cause some real damage inside his mind. No, nothing sounded good. He could feel the Master’s hand holding his neck and could feel the brush of his mind wanting to break in. "I'll…"</p><p>"I'm waiting Doctor," the Master was patiently wondering what that scattered mind was going to come up with. Even at the edges of the Doctor’s mind he could sense the chaos and worry there.</p><p>"I'll answer one question truthfully,"the Doctor said almost too quickly. There was a long pause which made him think maybe the Master hadn’t heard him.</p><p>Erupting in laughter the Master released his neck to lean over holding his stomach, "oh Doctor really?! I can't believe you think that would suffice!" </p><p>Turning around to face the crazed Time Lord the Doctor frowned, "what possible thing did you think I was going to say?" The chain scraped loudly on the floor when he shifted. </p><p>"Beg? Bark like a dog? Something other than what you should already be doing," standing back up his hand reached out quickly catching his chin gripping it tightly. Leaning close to him his other hand held onto his arm to keep the Doctor steady. "You lie so much I can't trust your words Doctor, any of them. I should just get rid of them." His features turned dark. "In fact I think I will.. For now." </p><p>Gasping the Doctor was shoved back hitting the wall with a dull thud feeling the Master’s arm shove against his throat to hold him in place. Struggling against him, his bound hands and feet couldn't get him very far. Plus with feeling unwell from hunger helped keep him weaker. The Master forced his knee between his legs to hold him up leaving his one arm free. Grunting the Doctor tried to wiggle away or something to try to get himself at a better angle, "st-stop! Master whatever you're doing just stop!" </p><p>He heard it more so than saw the whirl of the laser the Master carried, "Master?!"</p><p>"You should've listened. This is your own fault," was all the Master said in such a matter of fact tone before pain tore into his throat.</p><p>"Aaahh!!-" the Doctor only had a moment to scream before tasting blood. Choking and panicking he felt the blood pooling into his throat cutting off his air. The burn of the laser moved over his throat cutting carefully, surgically into him, disabling his bypass for a while which also stopped his vocal cords from working. His scream turned into a harsh whisper then a gurgled cough as blood worked its way out of his mouth. Without his bypass he could literally drown on his own blood now.</p><p>"You really need to learn how to shut up. If you did that more often you might learn something," drawing back he let the Doctor slump to the floor unable to hold his burnt throat. The burn from the laser stopped the bleeding as it started but also did so much damage along the way. It'd take him a few days to heal, maybe more with his lack of food at the moment.  His voice would be shot and bypass disabled for several days just how the Master wanted. "Everything happening now is your fault. Everything."</p><p>Coughing the Doctor took several shaky breaths trying to clear the blood from his throat, spitting it onto the floor. Gasping for air the Doctor leaned back looking up at the Master, his body trembling. He felt almost a little light headed without his bypass since he was able to retain oxygen now and left without his reserve.</p><p>"The Valiant, Jack's immorality, The Time War, me… and many others." the Master growled lowly. "All caused by you." </p><p>The Doctor's brows furrowed, why was he bringing those up? Of course he was the cause of a few of those but he didn’t start the Time War nor did he cause the Valiant. Grabbing the Doctor's brown locks on the top of his head he tilted him back to look at the swollen red skin on his throat, "all of it. You left me Doctor. You said we'd stay together and you'd left me." The Doctor grunted from the strain on his newly scarred neck.</p><p>Amber eyes shot open when he realized what he said. Left him? The Master leaned down running his tongue over the mark on his neck tasting his burnt flesh and blood. </p><p>Holding his breath the Doctor's eyes were incredibly wide, the last time he'd touched him like that they were back home. No he was just doing it to get under his skin, don’t think about it.</p><p>Yanking the Doctor over to the tub his knees scraped against the tile on the floor till they reached it which was now overly full. He didn't have time to wonder before his head was shoved into the water. Panic rang loudly in the Doctor's mind, was he really going to kill him for leaving?! Fighting hard against his hand his arms tugged at the restraints trying to free himself. As his oxygen ran out horribly fast his vision started to go black at the corners. That was when the Master pulled him back out of the water. Coughing and sputtering the Doctor tried to suck in as much air as he could. Then back in he went. </p><p>Again and again he was dunked into the hot water quickly losing strength from fighting against him. There wasn't much left in reserves for him as far as energy went so exhaustion was quickly taking hold. The fear of drowning was immense and a real threat now that his bypass was diabled. Darkness tugged hard at the edges of his vision and his mind started to slow down, while his hearts sped up slammed inside his chest. When the dunking stopped he was nearly hanging from the hold the Master had on his hair, almost unconscious by now from the lack of oxygen. </p><p>Watching the Doctors blank but gasping expression was unbelievably arousing. Finally torn down from exhaustion this was ground floor to work towards his plan. It took a long time to wear down a Time Lord but he was finally getting there. Physically was hard but mentally was even harder. Bringing the physical down though made it easier to start breaking the mental barriers down. Gently smacking his cheek he tried to rouse him but he didn't budge. Smirking the Master dropped him into the floor to start undoing the bonds on his wrists and ankles. Then removed his suit from his body being gentle like a lover would. Scoping him up he slipped the other Time Lord into the bath causing him to start and grab the Master's arm. </p><p>Staring at each other for a long moment the Doctor realized how close their faces were then looked down to realize he was in the bath now. When had he undressed him? The Master then did the most unexpected thing, sure the Doctor was expecting to be dunked again or even beat. No, he washed him very carefully making sure to clean every inch of him, almost like a lover. A lover with incredible OCD but the point still stood. The Master was gently cleaning every inch of him. Maybe if the Doctor was able to relax it would've been nice but under the hands of the Master he remained tense. </p><p>The Master made a mental note that moments like this needed to happen more often. This tender moment scared the Doctor more than the near drowning. To the point he could feel his mind going a mile a minute just out of reach. Maybe he needed to change his tactic. Sliding his hands over his slim frame he tsked several times taking in how skinny he’d become, "you should really eat something."</p><p>That broke the spell. Narrowing his eyes the Doctor looked at the Master with a glare. </p><p>"What? I've tried feeding you. Yes, yes, I know it has some questionable items in it but they were for your own good," the Master shook his head as if upset with a child. </p><p>Raising a brow he gave him an incredulous look.</p><p>"Don't give me that look. You don’t understand, yet," the way he said yet didn't sit well with him. </p><p>Sitting through the rest of the bath was uneventful thankfully albeit a little awkward. With the Master's help he stood to then be wrapped in a towel around his waist. Drying him off just as thoroughly as he bathed him they then started for the door, "come on then, back to your cell."</p><p>The Doctor stood in his spot not moving for the moment. There was no way he was walking out there naked! No. There was a line of decency. Not that nearly drowning him was decent. </p><p>"Come Doctor, don't keep me waiting," his voice nearly dripped with venom. </p><p>Blimey… holding the towel around his waist the Doctor followed after him and down the hall. He hadn’t realized he was starting to give into his demands faster. The bath they'd used was only four doors from his cell he mentally took note of. Was he close to the Master's quarters? He couldn't ask right now, not that he'd tell him anyway. Guards lined the halls with rifles in their hands waiting for him to make a move but he didn’t.</p><p>Leading the Doctor back to his spot he sat down gingerly holding onto the towel. The Master picked up the chain and locked it back around his neck checking to make sure it was tight enough, "I'll check on you later, maybe you'll be more willing to cooperate then." Yanking the towel from him he left the Doctor once again in the darkness, this time naked on the cold floor with his bucket. </p><p>Sitting there staring at the door he felt his heart hammering in his chest. There were moments the Master had been almost kind but then also ruthless. Touching the mark on his neck he swallowed feeling the pain shoot through his throat. It would take him a while to heal but for now it seemed the Master wasn’t going to kill him, in fact he had his own sense of fixing the Doctor. Whatever that meant. He was fine. Right? </p><p>Looking over at the bucket he could feel the strain in his body knowing what he had to do… </p><p>This time he used the bucket.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What horrors await our poor Doctor?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>